happywarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Wars Wiki Manual of Style
The Happy Wars Wiki Manual of Style details the recommended formatting of all pages throughout this wiki, and is created for editors to review to ensure consistent formatting throughout all pages. Please note that this page may be tailored and amended to better suit the needs of this wiki as time progresses. Many elements of this page are borrowed from Wikipedia's own Manual of Style. Section I: Basic Page Layout Titles A proper page title is natural, precise, and accurately conveys the meaning of the intended subject. It is also distinctive from other elements of the game. If two pages would share the same title, use parentheses to encase a general category, like so: Cleric (Class) Use of general terms as titles is only permitted in lists, categories, and general subject pages. Topic Sentence Each page should begin with a (series of) sentences that describes the basic information of a topic. On general topics, such paragraphs should be few sentences long. This segment does not contain any headers. Headers The main header (Header 2 in the visual editor, Title in source) is the basic header, and is used to indicate a general topic that pertains to the subject of a page. Using the subheaders (3, 4, and 5 in basic; source users add one more equal sign on each side) is to note any subtopics that fit within a general topic. Section II: Grammar #Proper grammar rules will be observed in this wiki. Use of netspeak is ill-advised for the sake of professional appearance. #The standard spelling in this wiki (not the forums, etc.) for consistency is Standard American English (i.e. recognize vs. recognise, center vs. centre, etc.) #Users are encouraged to vary their words when editing, to add style to a page. #Use proper punctuation. #Watch out for homophones (e.g. its/it's, they're/there/their, etc.) Capitalization By default (and non-negotiable) the first letter of the first word of a page title is capitalized. However, if the title of a page is a proper noun, capitalize appropriately, like so: Toylogic, Inc. If the article has an extension and a name to go with it, only the name gets capitalized. Short form: Capitalize in terms of grammar rules; don't capitalize if it isn't necessary. Italics Use italics for large works (i.e. games, movies, books). Source editors: Italicized Text Boldface The first instance of any form of the article title shall be rendered in boldface, and only the first instance. Boldface may also be used for any strong emphasis. Miscellanious Images By default, images are to be aligned to the right column. The following below are special cases (list is not all-inclusive): Equipment Images These are to be formatted in their own cell on their respective table. Before publishing an edit, make sure in source mode the image is set like this: Images for items take the following priority: *Any item sourced via screen capture from the PC version takes precedence over ''everything, ignoring all other constraints. *Any item sourced from the Item Level-Up/Item Mod menu (lower-left corner) takes precedence over any image sourced in the Item Encyclopedia or Class & Equipment pages. Icons These are to be placed wherever necessary. Never a case will there be any need for an icon in an article's text. Japanese/Foreign Language Text In-text, the only foreign language allowed to describe a game-specific element is the Japanese language. This is proper formatting (boldface is optional and negligible): (Japanese: Translation of Japanese Text) If an element does not use kanji, the "ht" template is not needed. Any language outside of Japanese will only be used on pages describing individual titles (i.e. the campaign levels). No foreign language texts will be used if the titles are not specific elements (e.g. Towers).